In The Silence of His Room
by Generic Hero
Summary: Silentshipping. "She still wore the same pale blue dress, and suddenly it became clearer why he’d felt the need for companionship that particular night. The CEO of Black Crown had an exquisite bride."


**A\N: **This is a foray for me into an uncomfortable genre, what you might call a dark romance. I normally stay away from emotions like lust in general, tending toward warm fuzzies and that sort of thing. This is not a warm fuzzy piece. But I like it. I wrote it with Setine in mind, who really got me interested in romances with ugly emotions for the first time, and so I dedicated it to her. I hope it is enjoyed. Also, check my profile page it you want updates on my other WIP and/or my current writing status.

_For Setine_

**In The Silence of His Room**

In the back of a cold, standard hospital room, his fingers tap away at the keyboard. She's quiet now. She was always quiet, but this time the silence is different. It's the silence of the end, her silence, and nothing to break it but the noise of the keyboard. Briefly, he considers pulling the sheet over her head, or some other suitable gesture, but the whim passes, and he simply keeps typing.

* * *

He'd forgotten about them, mainly, though it had been such a large part of his life for some time. In a sense, it'd been his first defeat, the first enemy he couldn't overcome. He'd never beaten Yugi, in spite of his best efforts, in spite of throwing himself completely against him. But then again, he'd overcome his need to beat him. He was alright with losing one match in one domain of his life, and that was a victory in itself.

His executives, of course, had maintained that the loss would devastate the company. If the reputation of their CEO fell, so would their sales. But by then, they had no idea what Kaiba was planning. Duel Monsters was no longer the issue – with Dungeon Dice Monsters and a thousand other clones popping up around the world, the days of a one-game-monopoly were coming to a close. His stock price was low, but Kaiba knew better than to be fazed by a bunch of fools who couldn't see three moves ahead.

While the press questioned his skill at a card game, Kaiba put his real tactical skills into play, aggressively expanding Kaiba Corporation's realm of operations, buying up tech companies and electronics manufacturers, marketing firms and artistic developers. All the while, he was snatching up Kaiba Corp. stocks for himself at bargain prices.

Now, scarcely two years later, no major game company went though anyone but Kaiba Corp. for their development and production needs. Kaiba Corp. was once again the powerhouse of the gaming industry, with Mr. Kaiba himself sitting atop most of the profits. It was that victory that brought him here today, to another victory against a smaller opponent that had dogged him for some time.

At the table he'd reserved, Duke Devlin sat impatiently next to his newlywed bride. They'd asked Kaiba out to discuss the purchase of Devlin's company, the final move after Kaiba Corp. had stripped his clients from him and moved in on all his markets. The company was deep in the red, and Duke knew that without Kaiba Corp.'s intervention he'd be bankrupt in three months.

Kaiba strolled in, as usual dressed in a flashy trench coat and drawing the looks of many of the upper-class patrons of the restaurant, and took his seat opposite Duke.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba, good to see you, it's been a while. How've you been?"

Kaiba stared at him coldly, vaguely aware that he recognized the wife, but the thought passed quickly. He picked up the menu, looking at it disinterestedly as he took a moment to let Duke shift. When he saw the wife open her mouth to speak, he quickly cut her off. "You had a business proposal, I was told."

"Yes, of course, I believe that in light of your recent expansion, you would be well positioned to profit significantly from purchasing Black Crown Corporation. You see, you currently occupy many of our existing markets and our experience and assets could benefit you greatly," Duke explained slowly, watching Kaiba's face carefully the whole time.

Kaiba stared at the menu, still, as Duke spoke and waited once he was finished. The seconds dragged for Duke and his wife, until finally she opened her mouth again. Kaiba cut in quickly, "I see your point. I'm sure something can be arranged." That said, Kaiba quickly fished his chequebook out of an inner pocket and began writing. "I came prepared; this is what my accountants value your company at. The price is not negotiable."

Devlin nodded politely and reached out to take the cheque. As soon as the handoff was made, Kaiba rose and left the restaurant. Duke stared at the cheque for a moment, before a defeated sigh escaped his lips. The cheque was made out for zero dollars. The memo read: "I don't buy worthless companies."

* * *

The soft rat-tat-tat of his rolodex echoed through the spacious office. A grown-man, Kaiba's nights had become known for the sort of varied, meaningless dates with hollow, beautiful women the press expects from billionaires. For his brother, it was everything he'd ever wanted, but for Kaiba himself, he found each evening more grating than the last. Were it not for the physical appetites satisfied by those evenings, he'd simply have cut himself off from socialite life altogether.

Tonight he felt the need for such an outing again, yet as his rolodex turned, bringing a dozen half-remembered faces to the fore of his mind, he couldn't settle on one with which torture himself. So, he spun it slowly, procrastinating on the eventual need to make a decision.

He barely looked up from his spinning as the door to his office swung wide. His secretary did her best to stop the furious young redhead that barged in, but she was no security guard.

Kaiba eyed her levelly as she stormed toward him. "Yes?" he asked.

"Listen, you bastard," she hissed, "I know you're the prince of Domino and everything's been handed to you on a silver platter, but that doesn't give you the right to treat other people like trash!"

Kaiba made a motion to dismiss his secretary. "I'm quite sure you have every reason to be angry with me," he drawled. "Who are you?"

The woman's pale hands balled up, and she bit back a scream of anger. "I'm Serenity Devlin," she stated, finally.

Kaiba stood with a smirk. "Ah, yes," he said, rising. The image of the redhead from his 'dinner' earlier that day suddenly seemed clearer. She still wore the same pale blue dress, and suddenly it became clearer why he'd felt the need for companionship that particular night. The CEO of Black Crown had an exquisite bride.

Serenity could see the look in his eyes, but Kaiba was a difficult man to read, and in her anger she mistook it for contempt. She stomped closer, her temper building, and glared back. "What's that supposed to mean? You dragged Duke and I out knowing what he wanted, with no intention of helping us, just to toy with his feelings. How a child like you is the CEO of a successful company is just… ugh!"

"You're wrong, though," he stated, barely aware of her blustering. "I haven't been handed anything at all. I just know that what you want, you have to claim for yourself."

With those words, she understood for the first time the look in his eyes, and she stepped back while her cheeks warmed, her face flushing. "Mr. Kaiba that's not appropriate…"

* * *

She leaned close and kissed his lips. "I'll be back later tonight," she said softly. "Wait up for me?"

"Of course, babe," Duke said with a smile. Leaning back in his chair, he watched her as she left. He wasn't going anywhere. With his company gone, he had little work to do.

The exchange sent a pang of guilt through Serenity's chest. She wasn't going to go to him. Not tonight. She'd walk around, compose herself and then come back to Duke and admit the affair. She wouldn't go to that restaurant. She wouldn't go to his arms.

As she brushed her hair from her eyes, she felt the chaos descend on her again. Barely making ends meet a month after Duke's company had gone under, they hadn't known if they were going to stay afloat one week to the next. They'd made it on a few odd jobs Duke could get, and Serenity's "savings," what she had told Duke was the source of the money Kaiba had been giving her after each night together.

With that thought, she knew she had to go, for them, for her and Duke, because they needed the money. Duke would be heartbroken if he knew where it came from. Ironically, Kaiba didn't even know he was funding their marriage. She asked for cab fare, and he'd provided her with enough for that and "something nice to wear next time." She'd walk home and spend the money on rent.

That was why she was going, she told herself. For the rent.

* * *

In the silence of his penthouse apartment, his fingertips gently stroked her shoulder as he watched the light dance across his walls. Her back was turned to him, and her eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep. She never slept. It was guilt that wouldn't let her look at him, he knew, but he didn't let it bother him.

The light finally danced across her pale skin, and he followed it with his fingertips. He smiled in spite of himself. So smooth, her skin was. Flawless. Even if her silence was borne of shame, it made her the perfect release from the tension of his work. A few moments of passion, a few moments of blissful calm and then she would go home to her failing husband.

* * *

Duke punched away at the keys of a calculator. "Well, alright," he said, exasperated, "how much do you have left in your savings?"

Serenity paled and stammered for a second. "I-I don't… know…" she muttered.

Duke didn't seem to notice her embarrassment. "Well, find out tomorrow, would you? We're gonna be short again this month and…" He looked up and frowned sympathetically at Serenity's expression. His hand reached out and gently touched her shoulder, trying to reassure her. "We'll make the money back, Serenity, don't worry. I've got an interview with Wizards and another at Digital Daemons; we'll find something."

She nodded, forcing a smile. She wasn't worried, not about the money. But the look in Duke's eyes was killing her with his kindness. She felt filthy, but in spite of it, she knew she needed to go make another withdrawal.

* * *

She rolled off him and turned her back to him, as usual. Duke's reassuring expression flared into her mind and she almost cried. It wasn't the betrayal of the affair that ate at her. It was the betrayal of the way she felt now, in his bed. The chaos of her life seemed always left at the door to his penthouse. Laying beside him, in the warmth of his bed, a faint sheen of sweat on their bodies, she felt calm. His silence was reassuring; the only tether to his existence his gentle fingertips on her body.

Her breath rose and past slowly, deeply, and they lay together in silence for an instant eternity. Sleep pawed at her, but she knew she couldn't sleep now. She had to return to Duke and to her chaos. She left it at the door, but she was never long to stay. Pulling herself out of his bed, she started to dress.

"I need some money," she murmured. "Cab fare and… maybe some walking around money."

"Rent?" he said.

Her eyes locked onto his, like a criminal caught in the act, and she stammered.

His hand slipped into his wallet and he handed her the cash, the same amount as always. She shoved it in her pocket and turned her eyes away. "You'd still come if there was no money," he told her.

A soft sigh escaped her and she looked to him. He smirked at her, and, after a long pause, she nodded. "Good night, Kaiba."

* * *

"Digital Daemons, Mr. Ayasuki speaking."

"Hello, Mr. Ayasuki, this is Roland from Kaiba Corporation."

"Kaiba Corp.? What can we do for our biggest business partner?"

"No major business today, Mr. Ayasuki, just a small request to make. Your company is interviewing Duke Devlin today for the position of Vice President of your creative division, correct?"

"Your information is accurate as always. Given Mr. Devlin's extensive experience and impact on the field, it seems like a natural fit. He's quite qualified."

"Be that as it may, Kaiba Corp. would prefer if you found another candidate. We've had some difficulty dealing with Mr. Devlin before, and in general would be more favourable toward another vice president."

Ayasuki paused, then said, "Of course, we have several other candidates. Think nothing of it."

* * *

"Well dammit, Serenity!" Duke thundered. "We don't have the money for rent, I'm trying to figure out how we're going to make it to next month and you can't even be bothered to check how much money you've got in your damn account? You're out twice a week with friends, you make your withdrawals, just get a damn receipt!"

Serenity looked to her feet. "I'm sorry, Duke, I just forgot."

Duke peered at her. "Is there something I should know?" he asked. "Somewhere other than your bank account the money is coming from? I asked Joey and I know he hasn't been lending you anything. Yugi, then? Tristan? Téa? I'm not angry, I just want to know who I'm in debt to," he grated.

"No one… just my savings. I'll get a bank slip the next time I make a withdrawal, I'm sorry," she whispered.

Duke eyed her, and then turned his head back to his books. "Well, go make a withdrawal now," he said. "Before you forget. We need the money for groceries tomorrow. And come straight back"

As much as she knew she should protest, she turned and left obediently. He knew, she thought, though just how much he knew she couldn't be sure.

Her feet dragged as she walked. She made her way generally toward Kaiba's apartment. On the way, she stopped by an ATM, getting a statement for her current balance. Less than enough money for a sandwich, she knew. It was the same amount it had been for a month and a half.

Before long her feet had carried her to the apartment. The security guard in the lobby let her in. "Mr. Kaiba didn't say he was expecting you."

"He's not," she said. "I'm just stopping by."

The guard smiled politely at her. "Oh, alright," he said. "Enjoy your evening, miss."

She got into the elevator and pressed Kaiba's floor. The ride was like drowning. She had no idea what he would say. She couldn't stay for sex, yet he wasn't likely to just fork over the cash because she showed up to ask. Her last visit had told her that he was getting fed up with being her bank. But she didn't want their relationship to end, either. As her life sunk into chaos, he was a rock of peace to cling to. She couldn't lose him now.

The elevator stopped, and she stepped out into Kaiba's lobby. She rang the bell and waited. A butler showed her to a waiting room, and she overheard the sound of a woman's laughter among that of several men. She waited patiently, and after nearly ten minutes Kaiba's form darkened the door of the waiting room.

"I don't recall sending for you."

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "Duke… asked me to go to… the bank and make another withdrawal… we needed money for groceries…"

"I'm not your bank. I'm not just here to make withdrawals from."

"Then what are you, Kaiba? My pimp? Is that it?"

"I told you, you'd come even if there was no money."

She sighed softly. "I know, but that doesn't mean… doesn't mean I don't need the money. Look, if it's not money for sex, if there would be sex with no money, then that means there can be money with no sex."

Kaiba smirked. "Good argument." He looked contemptuously over her jeans and shirt, and said, "There's a dress in the guest room, the one you wore to Espace the last time we went. Get dressed and meet me in the living room."

"Duke is expecting me back home in—"

"Get dressed and meet me in the living room," he repeated.

As he left, her heart fell. He knew Duke was expecting her. That was why he was going to make her stay. He wanted to prove that he had more over control over her than Duke did.

She should leave, she thought, but she knew coming back with no money was going to mean going under for her and Duke. The dress fit well, and she looked good in it. She groomed herself and headed to the living room.

"Ah, this is Serenity Wheeler," Kaiba said as she entered the room, deliberately using her maiden name, "my date for this evening. I hope you don't mind, she was running a bit late. We can head to dinner now."

Serenity blinked. Had Kaiba known she would be by? How? A businessman and his wife sat opposite K in his living room, dressed to go to dinner. The only missing person had been Kaiba's date… her.

* * *

"What the hell took you so long?" Duke demanded.

Serenity said nothing, she reached her hand out and handed him the bank statement. "That's what's left," she said quietly.

He took the stub, still fuming. "Nothing? Nothing is what's left. Did you at least get money for groceries?"

She handed him the money, and he took it. "How convenient, the same amount you always get. And this just happened to be the end of it, right?"

"If you're accusing me of something—"

"Where's the money coming from, Serenity?" he bellowed.

"I told you… the bank. I just ran out."

Duke exhaled heavily and stormed off to their room. Serenity sat on the couch in silence, and let the chaos and the guilt take her.

* * *

Duke Devlin was trailing his wife. She'd left that evening to visit her friends, like she usually said she was. But he didn't believe it. She wasn't visiting any of her friends that he knew, and on top of that she usually came back with money from nowhere. He had to know.

She was walking through the downtown core, and Duke searched his mind for anyone he knew in the area. No one came to mind. Then he realized she was going somewhere he hadn't expected: the hospital.

* * *

"I'm sorry," he said as she came through the door.

"Huh?"

"I followed you today, I had to know where you were going. You're sick. Why didn't you tell me?"

Serenity blinked. She hadn't been going to see Kaiba, not today. She'd been sick a few times lately, and she'd gone to have herself tested. Duke thought that she'd been regularly going to the hospital. His suspicions were, for the moment, assuaged.

She should have been elated, but the news at the hospital weighed on her. She would tell Duke. He deserved at least that much honesty. "When I was younger I had a few tumours in my visual cortex. As they grew they were making me go slowly bind. Joey paid for me to have an operation to have the tumours removed before the damage became permanent. The operation was successful, but… well, for a while I was fine, but today I found out that the cancer has metastasized to my bone marrow… I have leukemia."

Duke stared for a second, and then embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

* * *

"I need your help," she said.

He blinked, seeming startled that she had spoken before she was ready to leave. "Yes?"

"It was your doctor who did the diagnosis… so I assume you know that I'm sick."

"Actually, he was rather rigid about confidentiality."

"Leukemia."

"What kind?"

"Chronic m-something… milgenus?"

"I see."

She turned to look at him. "You know I can't pay for treatment."

"And you want me to."

"You don't want to?"

"That depends."

Serenity sat up, startled by his apathy. "On _what?_"

"Leave him."

She stared.

He looked over at her. "Your treatment is going to cost thousands, maybe hundreds of thousands. And with treatment, you're looking at eight years tops. And those are going to be hard years. That doesn't seem worth it to me, unless you spend those years with me."

"Do you love me, Kaiba?"

He didn't say anything, but his hand reached across to her shoulder, and he pulled her into his arms. They were steady, as always, but something in his silence told her that the news was affecting him after all.

* * *

"I still love Duke," she said.

"Yet here you are."

She sighed. "He doesn't need to spend the next year watching his wife die, knowing he can't pay for her treatments."

"Is that all?" he asked.

Her hands fell to her side and she looked pitifully at him. Then, she reached out and wrapped her arms around him, letting the chaos melt out of her. His arms were around her a moment later, and she cried into his shoulder, releasing all the stress and misery of the life that was collapsing around her.

Minutes passed, and her tears dried. She looked up at him, and saw his eyes on hers. In the door of his apartment, they shared their first real kiss, not borne of lust or passion. He pulled her in and held her to himself. In the silence of his penthouse apartment, he took her home.

* * *

His limo stopped outside the hospital, and Kaiba stepped out, carrying his briefcase. He climbed the stairs and walked inside, getting an acknowledging nod from the nurse at the reception desk. The elevator carried him to the fifth floor like it had everyday for a year, and twice a month for the treatments the three years before that. He walked to the room not even thinking about it, so mechanical had it become.

Joey was sitting at her bedside, as usual. He stood as Kaiba entered and said, "No change."

Kaiba nodded.

Joey paused at the door as Kaiba sat down and opened his laptop. "Listen, I… we said some ugly stuff at each other, 'specially during the divorce, but… you been good for her, so… thanks."

"Yeah," Kaiba said.

He lingered for a moment, then Joey nodded to him and left.

An hour or two passed as Kaiba typed, and then Serenity roused to look at him. She smiled and reached out her hand, and Kaiba took it. His thumb gently caressed the back of her hand, and she gazed at him a while longer. He opened his mouth to speak, but she shushed him with a slight smirk. They passed hours like that, and then she rolled back on her side to sleep.

Kaiba continued his work, her rhythmic breathing a comfort to him, and then all at once the breathing faded and stopped.

In the back of a cold, standard hospital room, his fingers tapped away at the keyboard. She was quiet now. She had always been quiet, but this time the silence was different. It was the silence of the end, her silence, and nothing to break it but the noise of the keyboard. Briefly, he considered pulling the sheet over her head, or some other suitable gesture, but the whim passed, and he simply kept typing.


End file.
